


Not ready to say goodbye

by Aliensandcryptids



Series: Hankcon fanart drabbles [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Airport kiss, Airports, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliensandcryptids/pseuds/Aliensandcryptids
Summary: Connor has to leave to for DC. Hank's not ready for him to go
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Hankcon fanart drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203284
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Not ready to say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by art by [KorocheDreamer](https://twitter.com/KorocheDreamer/status/1336423731917414400?s=19)

"You sure you got everything you need?"

Connor rolls his eyes with a fond smile. 

"Yes, Hank. I have everything."

"And you'll be sure to call?" Hank asks, crossing his arms. The plane will be leaving any minute but Hank seems like he has plenty of time to worry Connor.

"Yes,Hank" Connor repeats in a monotone voice.

"And you-"

Connor cuts him off with a kiss to his lips. Hank gladly shuts up and kisses back, wrapping his arms around the shorter android.

"Hank, I'll be fine. I promise" 

"I know it's just… This is your first time being away is all."

Connor's eyes soften. "I know. I promise once I'm in D.C I'll call."

The intercom dings, informing them that Connor's flight is boarding

"I should get going," Connor says softly. 

"Yeah," is all Hank says as Connor gives him another kiss. He waves and watches as Connor leaves, heart slowly aching.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hanksthiccthigh?s=09)


End file.
